


Sister Abigail

by Arsana (TheRedRedness)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/Arsana
Summary: It's Sister Abigail's time.
Kudos: 9





	Sister Abigail

**Author's Note:**

> The Friday Night Smackdown ending on July 31 got me motivated to write this.
> 
> May be different from what's going to happen but I just wanted an excuse to write this.

"You don't need anyone...you need me."

Alexa just stared at him. "I-I don't need you, I need Nikki!"

"Don't you remember? Nikki left you for the title. She even attacked you for it."

"T-That doesn't mean-"

"You helped me defeat Braun, I help you now."

Giving off a confusing look. "Help me with what?"

"Anything. Powers, titles, recognitions. Anything you want, I will help you."

The hurt spell is doing its job, because Alexa seems interested.

"But...under two conditions." The Fiend continued.

"You will be known as Sister Abigail, and join the Firefly Funhouse to help me."

"...Continue." Alexa said.

"I need Braun to come out, you lure him to me. You bring him to the funhouse, I'll help you." He explained.

Alexa thought about it with what's happening between her and Nikki.

Huh...now that she thinks about it, maybe he was right. Nikki attacked her, her best friend, just to get a match and lose like always.

Braun hadn't been around for a while and all the girls cares about winning the titles from Sasha and Bayley, and always losing. Alexa felt alone by that.

"So...if I bring him to you, join the funhouse and go on as Sister Abigail...I could get what I want?" She asked. Her cares for Nikki is slowly vanishing.

She feels....different, like evilness.

The Fiend nodded. Okay, just one more question.

"Are you going to abandon me? Just like they did?"

"No...families help each other. You'll never be alone again." Alexa thinks once again about it.

"It's time for Alexa Bliss to rest. It's Sister Abigail's time and she'll be powerful than her." He said.

It was quiet for a few minutes, The Fiend held out his hand. Alexa could accept the deal and be recognized more than them, or don't accept and try to repair friendships.

Alexa made her choice. Smiling and shaking hands with The Fiend.

"Hello Bray." She said with a smirk.

"Welcome, Sister Abigail."

**Author's Note:**

> I did not watch the Wyatt Swamp fight match or know a lot about the Wyatt Family so I just did my best.


End file.
